


Who You Gonna Call?

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Spooky, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Halloween special! You and Bruce get more than what you bargained for when you agree to go to a haunted prison with the other Avengers
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one day because I realized I hadn't written anything spoopy for October. Please enjoy!

“This has to be the dumbest idea Tony has ever had,” you grumble, switching on your flashlight and swinging it around so the beam illuminates Bruce’s annoyed face. 

He sighs and turns on his flashlight. “Worse than the murder bot?” Bruce asks. 

“Worse than the murder bot.” You agree, sighing. You walk over to one of the many doors that lead into the old abandoned prison. For Halloween, Tony had thought of the _amazing_ idea to go ghost hunting as a team bonding exercise. 

And though it was supposed to be “team bonding”, everyone had split up into pairs. Clint and Thor, Steve and Tony, and you and Bruce. Nat had the sense to stay at the compound and go to bed early, calling of you idiots before you left.

“I’m starting to think we should’ve stayed home with Nat,” Bruce jokes as he stands next to you and begins to fiddle with the lock on the door. You chuckle at his comment and shiver involuntarily. 

Eventually, Bruce breaks open the lock and the door creaks open ominously. You shine your flashlight inside and find a dusty, dark hallway. “This won’t end badly at all,” you mutter sarcastically. 

Bruce snorts and shines his flashlight inside. You look at each other wordlessly. He gestures with his flashlight. “You can go first.” He says it meekly, and you both know that neither one of you want to be here. 

“Thanks, Bruce. You’re such a gentleman. Making your spouse go into the haunted prison first to get killed.” You glare at him and punch him in the shoulder. 

You take a deep breath then take one step forward into the prison. You look around, and you hear nothing but the wind from outside. You can feel Bruce come in right behind you. 

“You’re breathing right on my neck, Bruce.”

“Sorry.” Bruce doesn’t move from his position. Suddenly, you both hear a loud slam come from behind you. You jump around quickly as Bruce lets out a small yelp. 

You both stare wide-eyed at the now shut door. You breathe out a quiet, “what the fuck” as Bruce frantically tries to open the door. You’re frozen in place as Bruce bangs his fist against the door. 

Bruce gives one final kick to the door before rubbing his hand up and down his face. He turns and looks at you. You’re still frozen in fear, gripping your flashlight tightly.

You both turn around at sudden loud footsteps echoing through the halls you back up so your back is touching Bruce’s chest. You’re both swinging your flashlights wildly, looking for the source of the sound. 

You find nothing. 

“Bruce, we need to get out of here.” You pull his arm so he’s now standing at your side. You grip his hand tightly. 

Bruce nods wordlessly and begins to walk down the hallway, ready to use his flashlight as a weapon. You trail not far behind, gripping his hand so tightly that Bruce is concerned that you might draw blood with your nails. 

You’re almost to the end of the hall when you’re shoved forward by some force, causing you to fall palms first and drop your flashlight. Bruce looks behind you and sees a transparent figure wearing ripped clothing. With no eyes. Bruce pulls you up as fast as humanly possible, grips your arm, and runs down another hallway without thinking where he’s going. 

You’re disorientated from the fall, and all you can do is try and keep up with Bruce as he continues to run. You swear you can hear loud screeching coming from all around you. 

Eventually, Bruce is forced to stop when he reaches the dead end of a hallway. He has no clue where he’s ended up, and he dropped his flashlight some ways back. You let go of his hand and drop to the floor and put your head between your knees. 

Bruce pulls out his phone and sees that he has no service. He curses but turns on the flashlight built into it. He crouches down to your level slowly. 

He runs his free hand up and down your back soothingly. He continues the movement as he begins to examine your surroundings. It’s a carbon copy of the first hallway, except narrower. 

Bruce stands up at the sound of footsteps growing louder, and you stand up with him. You both brace yourselves for an attack, when Steve and Tony come into view. Your shoulders slump in relief. 

“Oh thank God.” You start to physically cry in relief. 

“Are you two alright?” Steve asks you. “We both heard running and screaming and got concerned.” Bruce nods and you wipe at your eyes. 

“Yeah. We’re. We’re fine. We should just get out of here,” Bruce responds, and he takes your hand and squeezes it tightly. 

“We still need to find Thor and Clint.” Tony pipes up, and you see that he looks about as scared as you feel. 

“We shouldn’t split up,” Bruce replies. “We’ll all find the exit first and then we can decide who goes and finds them.”

Both Steve and Tony nod, and then the four of you begin to make your way out of the prison. You clutch on to Bruce’s hand. 

It’s silent as the four of you make your way down the maze of hallways. After what feels like ages, you finally find the door that you and Bruce started at. 

Steve goes to try the handle, and when he finds it locked, he proceeds to kick down the door with his foot. 

“That’s one way to do it,” Tony mutters under his breath. 

Bruce makes sure that you’re the first one out as Steve holds the door open for the rest of you. Once all four of you are outside, the doors slams shut loudly, and you swear you can hear wailing coming from behind it. 

You breathe a sigh of relief. You all stand in a circle, no one saying a thing. You’re all breathing heavily, and you finally let go of Bruce’s hand. Through the darkness of the night, you can spot two silhouettes that you make out to be Thor and Clint. 

Tony spots them as well and calls out their names, waving to them. They make their way quickly to the circle, and when they come into view you can tell that they’ve had quite the night as well. 

Clint has a greenish tint to his skin and looks like he’s about to vomit. Thor is shiny with sweat and is swaying slightly, looking like he’s about to pass out. Neither of them says anything. 

Eventually, you all make your way back to Tony’s SUV silently. Steve climbs into the driver’s seat and Tony hops into the passenger side. You and Bruce take the third row of seats and Clint and Thor take the middle. 

Steve turns the ignition and makes his way out onto the main highway, but not before the headlights catch the shadow of a transparent figure with no eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
